


如是我闻

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 奇怪的故事happy new year
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鶴平
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

【01】

大平祥生的左手被握住，对方的嘴唇触碰到他的中指，从指尖吻到近节，在他碰到大平戴在中指上的铂金指环后，停止了几秒后张口咬住他戴着的指环，牙齿碰到他的手指，大平祥生吃痛地‘嗞’了一声，对方没有说话，而是含住他的戒指，用嘴将它取了下来。大平祥生靠在床上看着对方衔着他的戒指，随后取下捏着这枚戒指照着昏暗的灯光观赏，嘴角还带着笑意，“你戴着你未婚夫给你的戒指和我上床，会不会心虚啊？”  
“我心不心虚与你无关，你可以把戒指还我。”  
大平伸出手讨要他的戒指，对方拿着戒指完全没有还给他的意思，“你这枚戒指明明不合尺寸，你们买戒指是随便买的吗？”  
“这只是一枚戒指。”  
“原来在你心中这个还真的没有分量，”他看着大平，眼中带着戏谑，“那就没有必要留着了吧。”  
银色的指环落在地板上发出清脆的声响，随后顺着地板不知滚到了什么地方。  
“喂，这枚戒指……”  
大平祥生翻个身想要下床去捡，却被阻止，按住肩膀压在床上，对方不由分说地吻住了他的嘴唇，大平的那句‘这枚戒指好歹也要好几十万’被堵了回去。

水顺着头发流下，大平祥生的左手不停玩着泡泡，右手则是按着手机回着SNS消息

たくみ：  
-今天翔也煮了创新的海带汤。  
Sean：  
-诶？  
-创新是一件好事。  
たくみ：  
-double-cheese蘑菇海带汤。  
Sean：  
-你好好享受吧，不用给我留了。  
たくみ：  
-你今天回来吗？  
Sean：  
-不回来了。  
たくみ：  
-你不会迷路了吧？

大平看着川西发来的消息，想到今天晚上自己到底做了什么，也没有办法去告诉他事情的由来，只能随意回复。

Sean：  
-对啊，迷路了。我明天回来。  
たくみ：  
-我看你不是人迷路了，是心迷路了。  
Sean:  
-?  
たくみ：  
-景瑚明天就回来了哦。

收到了这条消息，大平祥生下意识看了看自己空落落的左手，伪装久了自己差点就要相信了。这么发着呆，没有意识到浴室的门已经打开，有人走了进来，直到门合上，发出响声他才回过神，手机差一点掉落在浴缸之中。“喂，你怎么还没有离开？”  
“我为什么要离开？我离开了我去哪里？”  
男生对着他笑了笑，“还是你怕我再对你做什么？”  
“小男生还是赶紧回去睡觉，未成年不要在外面乱晃了。”  
肯定是魔怔了，他才会和一个把自己小很多的男生一起来开房，而且一开就是好几次，甚至还让对方误会自己已经有了快要结婚的未婚夫，但是对方的态度就很奇怪，既然他有了这个误会竟然还会保持这段关系，而他也只说过他叫Sion，不知是名还是一个假称，  
Sion没有直接回答他的问题，只是双手撑在浴缸边，凑近他，“你在和你未婚夫聊天吗？是不是在找什么借口，比如说出差什么的。”  
“你……”  
大平刚想要否认，突然被对方双手托住双颊，吻住，只是短短的几秒。  
“现在才十一点半，未成年也还没有睡觉呢。”Sion的声音在他的耳边响起，嘴唇触碰到了他的耳廓。

二十岁的恋爱是激情，到了三十岁就变成轻浮了，虽然他还没有到三十岁，却有了三十岁沧桑的心里。  
大平祥生第二天一大早就起床了，但是身边已经没有人了，只有床单的褶皱，还有身体的感觉代表着曾经有过人躺过，两个人纠缠着彼此，听着彼此的心跳，违着心说着谎言。  
他想着先去便利店买一个饭团吃，没走两步听到有人叫了他名字，他回过头就见佐藤景瑚拎着一个包站在他后面，还挥手和他打招呼。  
“你怎么今天就回来了？”  
这话他刚说出口就觉得不对，昨天川西和他说过来着，但是昨晚他满脑子都是其他的事情，压根没有在意。  
“今天早上的新干线，你昨晚没有回家么？”佐藤一看大平的衣服就知道他压根就没有回过家，毕竟已经认识好多年了。  
“加班。”  
大平撒谎了。  
佐藤笑，“最近工作室很忙吗？”  
“其实也还好。”大平快要回答不下去了，不过好在站在他对面的不是精明莲，不然早就可能会被发现端倪了。  
佐藤眼尖地发现了大平空落落的手指，“你的戒指没有戴。”  
戒指？  
大平突然想起来这茬，昨天戒指被sion扔到了地上，之后他就给忘记了，可能就落在酒店的房间里了，见到大平纠结的表情，佐藤似乎明白了什么，“你不会丢了吧？”  
“……”  
“不是吧？虽然不是什么贵重物品，但是我还不相信祥生你会把东西给弄丢了。”  
“我再去找找吧，”大平盘算着等会儿打电话回酒店让工作人员找一找。  
佐藤一直观察着大平的表情，总觉得他有一点不对劲，眼神还有一点呆滞，这样子像极了曾经有事隐瞒的心虚表情，“你不会恋爱了吧？”  
“怎么可能啦！”大平立刻否定。  
“欸，那好，继续帮我一个忙吧？”  
“又要假装你小男友啊！”  
果然他猜对了，佐藤道：“我弟弟从意大利回来了，所以这周末有一个家庭聚会。”  
“你那个同母异父的弟弟么，听说你们关系不好。”  
“也不是不好，只是不是特别好，”佐藤抓了抓头发，“我们也有两年没见了。”  
最终大平还是答应了再次假扮他的男朋友。  
但是莫名地，右眼皮一直跳，有一种不好的预感。

鹤房拿着那枚戒指，对着灯，上面刻印着 Sean，一个英文单词。  
一般来说订婚戒指是 XX&XX 或者X love X之类的，这戒指刻的只有一个英文单词。  
金城碧海走进来的时候，就看着鹤房手里拿着一枚戒指在发呆。  
“这个是拍摄道具么？”  
“不是。”鹤房将戒指握在手里，“就是一枚普通的戒指。”  
戒指普通，恐怕戒指的主人不普通。金城碧海看穿一切，这么想着，不过还是什么都没有说。“对了，这次SignA拍摄还会有小的采访，差不多快开始了。”  
“好。”  
鹤房应着。  
他一回国，高中的同学金城碧海就推荐给了自己的舅舅让他兼职做SignA的模特，而他现在就在SignA的摄影棚中。  
“来了。”  
金城碧海看向门口。  
“Sky，许久不见。”  
虽然没有听过几次，但是已经刻在脑中的声音在近处响起。  
“Shosei君，我来介绍一下，这是我的新搭档，鹤房汐恩。”  
鹤房对上大平祥生的眼睛，一丝惊异转瞬即逝，而在看向对方不可置信的表情后，换上一副若有若无的笑。  
大平在鹤房对自己笑的一瞬间，心跳失了节奏，对方在金城碧海看不见的角度抬起左手指了指自己中指，用着口型说：“又见面了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我弟弟长得很帅哦。”景瑚诱导他。

【02】  
一边的川西笑着说：“sky，你的新搭档长得很帅哦。”  
“是啊。也很上镜呢。”  
大平不动声色地移开视线，一时间就他而言，氛围变得十分尴尬。  
“祥生……”川西喊他。  
“啊？”  
川西见他完全不在状态，多喊了他两声他才有了回应，“你是不是昨天没有休息好？”  
一说到昨天，他就头皮发麻，也不敢抬头看对面的人，只能磕绊地回答：“有一点累了。”  
“那今天的摄影就交给我好了。”川西拍了拍他的肩膀。  
大平想着自己今天大概自己就算拿着摄像机也会手抖，就让位给了川西，自己坐在电脑后面。  
他是第一次在其他的地方看着鹤房，虽然是第一次做兼职模特，但是在一边工作人员的指导下也逐渐进入了状态。  
在拍摄后，他看着一张张鹤房的照片，还是要感叹一句对方的颜值。  
“怎么样？”川西问他。  
“拍得很好。”  
两个人互相点头。  
昨晚折腾了一夜，大平祥生的状态并没有很好，他跟川西打了一声招呼，就往着洗手间的方向走去，用水洗了一把脸，想要洗去一夜的疲劳，他这活着的二十七年基本都是从乖孩子到普通人的人生，没有波澜起伏，也没有停顿打折，现在想着他最大勇气的那一次是他去佛罗伦萨的那一次，救了一个小孩……他这么胡思乱想着，透过镜子，看到了靠在洗手间门口的人。

“没有想到我们这么快就见面了，难道不是夜晚的时候你就不认识我了？”  
鹤房先开口。  
“认识啊，鹤房同学。”  
这还是大平第一次叫鹤房的名字，原本他们也就见过三次面，虽然鹤房只是自称自己叫Sion，但是他依旧没有称呼过对方。  
其实大平心里还是心虚的，第一次见鹤房，让对方看到自己的戒指被误会不是单身，但是他也没有否认，才会造成了现在的局面，他是不明白对方在想什么，难道他是人妻/人夫控吗？  
或许是因为这个原因他才没有说出实话的。  
他迟疑地问出口：“你是人妻控吗？”  
“……”  
鹤房带着一丝疑惑地表情看着他，“你在想什么呢？”  
“那……”  
鹤房凑近他，开口：“我只是对你这个人比较感兴趣。”  
两个人近距离看着对方，两个人第一次接吻，就是因为在某一个霎那沉溺于对方的眼神之中，大平逃避地往后退一步，“我可是非常无趣的人。”  
“你觉得自己很无趣，这一点才有趣哦。”  
现在的年轻人都是这一种想法吗？  
虽然身体才二十七，但是心里年龄已经四十的大平这样想，此时手机发出震动，是川西发来的讯息要一起去吃烤肉。  
看完讯息后，大平看了一眼鹤房，道：“我有事先走了，下一次拍摄再见吧。”  
大平想要离开，鹤房突然问他：“难道除了拍摄，我们不能见面吗？”  
想，又不想。  
大平沉默了一会儿，虽然是违心，还是撒谎了，“他回来了……”  
既然错了，就一错到底。  
心里暗自和佐藤说了一句抱歉。  
鹤房瞬间明白了他话中的意思。  
大平朝着他点了一下头，离开了。

景瑚的母亲还是一样热情，大平祥生觉得自己都快招架不住了，没过两分钟景瑚母亲说去准备甜点去了厨房。  
大平总算呼了一口气，放下心来。  
“每次帮你我都要心脏骤停，下一次你一定要请我吃饭！”  
“要不等这次结束后我给你介绍男朋友？我们公司有很多优质的男人。”  
“我喜欢比我年纪小的。”大平祥生开玩笑似的和景瑚说，但是说完又想到了鹤房。  
景瑚笑，“你是年下控吗？让我想想……”  
“我开玩笑的啦！”“我弟弟年纪也挺小的了。”  
两个人同时开口，又忍不住笑出口了。  
“你怎么急着推销你弟弟了。”  
“我弟弟长得很帅哦。”景瑚诱导他。  
大平祥生举双手投降，“别谈这件事情了，刚刚已经够吓人了。”  
“我看你一副紧张的样子。”  
景瑚从冰箱里拿出大麦茶替他倒上了一杯，大平双手握着茶杯，他只要一看景瑚的父亲心里就虚得很，听景瑚说他他还是大学的教授，今天景瑚的父亲不在他也松了一口气，“我上次看到你父亲就紧张，还好他今天不在。”  
“我小时候第一次见到他也怕得很，相处久了就会发现，他是一个好父亲。”  
大平差点就忘了，他是景瑚的继父，而景瑚一直提到的弟弟才是这位教授父亲的亲生儿子，“你说你弟弟回来了，怎么没有见他？”  
“快回来了，虽然他回国了但是依旧没有住在家里，这大概就是反叛期吧，听说还自己去打工了。”景瑚笑着说。  
“你弟弟一定是一个很有趣的人。”不知怎么一回事，大平就想到了Sion，也是一个小孩而已。  
这时景瑚的母亲端着羊羹走了出来，见到两个人有说有笑，还笑开了怀，“这是你姑母从京都带回来的。祥生你是京都人应该很喜欢羊羹吧？”  
“谢谢伯母，我很喜欢。”  
大平笑着，他刚刚拿着一根牙签准备开动，玄关那边就传来了开门的声音，景瑚一笑，“一定是汐恩回来了。”  
Sion。  
大平听到这个字心里一顿，手里的牙签从他的指缝间落下。  
“汐恩。”  
景瑚的母亲言语中带着一些愉悦。

“母亲，大哥。”  
熟悉的声音在他的背后响起，此刻他的身体突然变得有一点冰冷，他慌张的拿起茶杯，装着乌龙茶的茶杯隔着玻璃传来一点冰凉。  
“汐恩，跟你介绍一下，”景瑚的母亲说，“他是你大哥的男朋友，大平祥生。”  
在他的名字被说出来的那一刻，他什么都没有听到，眼前只有在不知道多少天前的肢体纠缠，还有对方带着情欲的眼瞳中的自己。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他惊讶地看向对方，而鹤房则是一脸淡然的表情，表面上什么都没有表现出来，鹤房的手指摩挲着他之前戴着戒指的中指近节。

【03】  
鹤房一回家就有一种特别的预感，听到他母亲说他同母异父的大哥的对象来家里了还没有什么惊讶的，他在国外的时候，每一次他母亲找他跨海聊天都会提一嘴关于景瑚的事情，他早就已经习惯了，但是当他走进客厅，看到沙发上人的侧脸他还是愣在了原地。  
放在口袋中的戒指仿佛隔着衣料将他灼伤一般。  
“你怎么愣着了？”佐藤景瑚说，后半句放低声音，“我弟弟长得怎么样？”  
大平瞪了一眼佐藤景瑚，好像他能再次遇到鹤房就是对方的错。  
“喂喂喂，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”大平躲避地避开视线。  
鹤房沉默了一会儿，开口道：“原来你是我大哥的男朋友。”  
这话里的意思就是他们认识，景瑚的妈妈看向他，“你认识祥生吗？”  
鹤房说：“认识。”  
大平祥生听到鹤房的话后整条神经都绷紧了，就是怕鹤房突然说出来什么，谎言筑起的高垒会瞬间倒塌。  
鹤房看着大平，只是略微翘起嘴角，“他是我现在兼职时尚杂志的摄影师。”  
听到此大平暗自松了一口气。  
间隙间他偷偷抬起头，却没想和鹤房的视线撞在了一起。

大平祥生觉得他活的27年以来从未如此尴尬过。  
帮自己的好友装情侣见父母，遇到的好友弟弟居然还是419对象的尴尬。  
而且他的尴尬还从客厅持续到了餐桌上，等一会儿还要持续到留宿。  
就在大平祥生胡思乱想之际，他的手被握住，不是被其他人，拉住他的手的手就是鹤房，在众目睽睽的饭桌下。  
他惊讶地看向对方，而鹤房则是一脸淡然的表情，表面上什么都没有表现出来，鹤房的手指摩挲着他之前戴着戒指的中指近节。  
他的心脏因为紧张而加速跳动，或者是有其他的原因夹杂其中，所以他后来机械地吃着景瑚母亲精心准备的料理，没记得他听到了什么。  
他想要拒绝景瑚母亲，但是外面天公不作美地下起了雨，最后还是被对方热情地留了下来，还被他母亲那一句迟早是一家人给堵了回去。

他躺在客房中，眼睛闭上想的是鹤房，眼睛睁开也是他。时针指向凌晨，但是他依旧无法入眠，天气逐渐转热，他在床上辗转反侧，反而喉咙干涸地想要喝水。他想起佐藤景瑚见他没有太大胃口就和他说如果晚上肚子饿了或者渴了可以去餐厅的冰箱拿吃的。  
他顶着有一点杂乱的头发下了床，轻步下楼来到餐厅倒了一杯水，他刚刚喝了一口，便听见向着他走近的脚步声，他转过头看见走过来的是鹤房，鹤房赤裸着上半身，发尾还湿着。  
大平不知道该说什么，只能结巴地问：“你，你渴了吗？”话刚说完，大平又暗自摈弃自己问出来不知道到底是什么。  
“我挺渴的。”  
鹤房的这句话不明意义，大平捧着玻璃杯又喝了一口，这口水没有咽下去，鹤房就突然伸手绕过他的后颈揽住他贴上去将水尽数夺了过来。  
手里的水杯差一点没有拿稳，被鹤房接了过去，放到一边的吧台上。  
仅凭着稀少的月光撒入屋内，他看到大平祥生安静地看着自己，就像是他们初次见面的时候那样，就是还差一个笑容，他双手环住大平的腰将他抱上了吧台，捕捉到了一瞬间大平眼中的惊慌。  
鹤房的手触碰到对方的脸颊，大拇指将残留在嘴角的水渍抹开，“你紧张什么？是因为——在偷情吗？”  
大平想要反驳，下一秒被对方欺上来的嘴唇堵了回去，鹤房微仰着头，眼睛却一直看着他，大平承认最怕鹤房的眼睛，被他看的感觉下一秒就会沦陷，鹤房的右手托着他的脖子持续地吻他，舌头舔过他略干燥的嘴唇，试图侵入他紧闭的领地。  
一束光打进房间，刺痛了大平的双眼，他闷哼一声，鹤房放开他，回头看向有光的窗户。  
外面是汽车的声音。  
鹤房低声说：“我爸回来了  
听到此大平明显慌了起来，双手推着鹤房的肩膀要下去，鹤房将食指抵在他的嘴唇，“嘘。”  
他重新单手抱住大平祥生，另一只手从抓住他的腿让他的腿盘在自己的腰上，“你的手勾住我的脖子。”  
没有拒绝，大平老实地按照他的要求做了，鹤房面对面抱起大平祥生往后退一步，藏到了开放厨房旁边的一个红木柜子后，他将大平抵在柜子背后，放低声音：“这个柜子里都是我父亲收藏的酒，很贵的。”像是在被威胁一样，他只好一直沉默。  
门，打了开来，鹤房的父亲只是开了一盏玄关的灯。  
他们躲藏的地方因为亮光的关系，稍微亮堂了起来，他看着鹤房，鹤房也看着他。  
鹤房虽然去了两年国外，但是还是了解自己父亲的习惯的，经常忙完实验室的事情已经很晚了，在换好鞋子后会直接上楼，但是不知道的大平祥生缩着自己的身体，能看的出来他非常紧张。  
很快，声音消失在楼梯间。  
在灯熄灭的一瞬间，他再次吻上对方。

“这一次我想要尝试一下蛏子海带豆腐汤。”木全翔也在挑着他心爱的海带，一边还在计划着设计什么新的菜式准备迎接新室友，前段时间跟他们一起住的室友出国了，川西说房子那么大还要找一个室友，正好木全的男友金城碧海说自己的老同学从意大利回来找房子住，川西就租给了他，但是这件事情大平祥生还不知道。  
而大平祥生本人则是推着自推车却还在发着呆，木全翔也无奈只能自己逛完买好东西，而大平则是木讷地帮他提着袋子，木全翔也也不明白为什么最近他怪怪的，经常发呆不说还跟失了魂似的。“喂，你到底怎么了？”  
“啊？你说什么？”  
木全翔也双手抱胸看着他，“你是怎么了，着魔了？”  
“我没怎么啊。”  
“还说呢，这一次景瑚回来你们不会……”说着还抖着眉毛暗示他。  
他刚想回答他们怎么可能会来电，木全翔也继续说：“你在这里等我，我把车开过来。”说着往停车场里面走去。  
而大平祥生则是站在一边等着木全翔也，正在等待时，有人拉住他的手腕，正是鹤房。  
“你……”  
鹤房说什么，只是顺势将人抱在怀里。

“嗯？”  
木全翔也将车开了过来，就见自己的好友跟一个人抱在一起，而那个人还非常眼熟。  
他将手趴在方向盘上，“这不是碧海的老同学吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间安静地走着，许久之后，鹤房开口：“你喜欢他什么？”

【04】  
“你干什么？”  
大平祥生不知道为什么鹤房会出现在这里，也不知道为什么就这样抱住了他。  
他听见鹤房在他的耳边，对他说：“以后我们就常常见面了。”  
“诶？”  
鹤房放开他，对他笑了一声。  
嘀嘀嘀————  
木全翔也将车开过来按着喇叭，“缠绵什么呢？”  
“没什么。”  
“以后大家都是同一屋檐下的室友了，相互关照，但是也不必那么热烈拥抱吧。”木全开玩笑地和他们说。  
大平祥生疑惑地嗯了一声，然后看向鹤房，鹤房很自然地看着他，说：“我已经和川西君签了租房合约，我们是室友了。”  
“……”  
大平祥生无奈地愣在那边，不知道该说什么。  
“对了，差点忘了碧海说过祥生你负责汐恩的拍摄来着，这不巧了吗？”木全突然想起了这茬，大平站在那边腹诽能不巧吗，连环的巧合全部都搭在一起，他都不知道是不是因为流年不利了。  
但是。  
见到鹤房，他很开心。  
这是无法欺骗自己的事情。  
木全翔也顺便载了鹤房一起去了他们住的地方，川西外面点了家庭寿司套餐，还买了许多的酒说是要庆祝新室友的到来。  
大平祥生拿着玻璃杯，里面被木全满上了酒，坐在他对面的鹤房倒是认真地用筷子夹着星鳗寿司吃着。  
吃完两个人寿司，他抬头看向大平，反倒是大平慌了一下，酒洒出来了一些，但是还是一口将酒饮尽。  
本来大平祥生就不胜酒力，喝了一瓶酒就更加不知道自己是谁自己在何处了。  
“干杯！”木全翔也拿着一个空了的瓶子对着空气干了杯，随后爬到楼梯上抱着酒瓶子睡了。  
而安稳的川西早就喝了1杯之后，双手捂着胸口，躺在了沙发上。  
由于鹤房还是未成年，只是在一边喝着乌龙茶，一边还看着他的这三位新的室友全部都倒下了。  
大平祥生艰难地支起身体，想要去拿茶几上剩下的那罐啤酒，鹤房见他都已经意识不清了，赶紧拉住他不让他再去拿酒。  
被抓住手的的大平祥生停止了原本的动作，反而是一个不稳，往旁边一倒枕在了鹤房的肩膀上 。  
喝醉酒的大平祥生少了一分疏离感，他半眯着眼睛，手里玩着他刚刚自己喝酒时候取下的领带。  
时间安静地走着，许久之后，鹤房开口：“你喜欢他什么？”  
这个他指的是谁自然不言而喻，他也不知道自己为什么会问这个问题，大概的原因就是他真的很喜欢大平祥生，从很久之前的时候就很喜欢他了，大平祥生也不会回答他，就当是自言自语。  
大平祥生听到了这句话，却不知是谁在问他这个问题。  
他在晕晕乎乎之间，想到了鹤房，“脸好看。他是我生活里遇到最好看的人。”  
鹤房听到此有一些不高兴，他的脸就不如他大哥吗？  
鹤房就当他不是在回答自己，只是想，是不是一开始就是一个错误。  
最后只能赌气地说：“肤浅。”  
“肤浅又怎么样，喜欢不就是喜欢了。”大平轻声回答。  
知道大平还在酒醉中，可这句话还是在他的心里荡起涟漪，他早就应该知道了，从他们第一次亲密接触开始，底线早已崩塌。  
喝醉酒的大平祥生比平时话多，但是口齿有一些不清，声音糯糯地跟撒娇一样，就是话题天马行空地不知道跑偏到哪里去了。  
“たくみ取名字的技术很烂，他取名字永远叫太郎或者玉子，其实就是喜欢吃玉子烧罢了。”  
“翔也觉得自己是食神在世，但是除了正常版本的海带汤都不能喝。”  
……  
大平喋喋不休地说着，鹤房也听着，除去在床上的时候他们没有这样相处过，当然他们本就没见过几次面。  
“说到景瑚……”  
大平祥生一个个说着自己的朋友，突然提到佐藤的时候，鹤房的表情一变，他最怕的就是在对方的口中提到他哥的名字，他略微低头，堵住了大平祥生后面想要说的任何话。  
就算他赌气好了。  
喝了酒变迟钝的大平迷惘的睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的鹤房，不知道自己在哪里，是梦或是现实，习惯性地他抬起手要推开，但是又根据自己内心真正想要做的，迟疑地拉住了鹤房的袖管。

川西做了一个噩梦，一匹白马骑着王子向他奔来，他只能一直逃，最后醒了过来。  
他本来就不善喝酒，他睁开眼就是熟悉的客厅吊灯，脑筋很快转过来是欢迎新室友的派对他喝了酒，他动了动长时间没动的身体，翻了个身，却在微亮的客厅中看到了他的新室友和他的好友两个人正在纠缠着拥吻。

大平祥生做了一个绵长的梦。  
等他醒来后就什么都不记得了，只见川西顶着他那头最新染的红心火龙果发色正一脸微妙的表情看着他。他将被子拉上来盖住半张脸，声音有一点闷闷的，“一大早的你怎么了？”  
“还一大早呢，这都中午了。”  
大平祥生按着自己的脑袋，“昨天酒喝的有点多了，头疼。”  
“你昨天酒喝的也太多了。”川西说，“为什么？”  
“就——不小心啊。”  
川西可不觉得自己昨天看到的都是梦，他双手抱胸地看着他，“你和鹤房君什么关系？”  
“什么什么关系啊。”大平心虚地移开视线，“能有什么关系。”  
“别打迷糊，老实招来。”  
川西不吃这套，就是看着他想要得到一个回答。  
大平不想直面回答这个问题，最后含糊一句：“他是景瑚的弟弟。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他抓住大平祥生两侧的衣服，双手环住从后面将腰封绕过来，用腰带系上，细心地替他系了一个结。然后将他的衣襟的褶皱抚平。

【05】  
鹤房从楼梯走下，就见他的新室友木全翔也嘴里哼着不知道哪一个视觉系偶像的摇滚歌曲，一边熟稔地用汤勺和筷子做着味增汤。见到鹤房的脸色不是很好，木全翔也愉快地邀请他享用他最新熬煮的味增海带汤，他见鹤房发呆一样地接过海带汤，用勺子舀着海带汤，放进嘴里。  
晚一步川西下楼的时候，木全翔也就捧着一碗浅褐色的汤走到他面前，“来尝尝。”  
饱受过木全翔也厨艺摧残的川西皱起眉头，狠心拒绝：“我饱了。”  
“这次很好喝的。”木全说，“你看看人家汐恩，在慢慢品味。”  
川西见鹤房分明是心不在焉，估计压根不知道自己到底在喝什么黑暗料理。  
“我端一碗给布丁！”说完木全兴致高涨地端了一碗走到楼上去。  
他走过去坐在鹤房旁边，在他的耳边打了个响指示意他回神，川西问他，“翔也煮的汤好喝吗？”  
不说他还没觉得，一说，他只觉得味蕾收到了强烈的冲击，猛咳了一声，赶紧喝了一整杯纯净水淡化味道。  
“听祥生说，你是景瑚的弟弟。”  
川西这么问，鹤房倒是产生了一点警觉，昨天晚上虽然他们三个人都醉酒了，但是那个失去控制的吻却印象深刻。  
“对。”  
鹤房很简洁地回答了一句，他跟景瑚的关系并没有特别好，他经常不在家，对于自己的这个哥哥甚至没有太大的感觉，只是这一次在知道大平祥生是他大哥的男朋友之后他涌出更多的是不甘心，医生曾经说他是一个不擅长去喜欢别人的人，而唯一一次喜欢的别人还是自己优秀大哥的人。  
原来如此。  
川西想，那么祥生和景瑚装情侣的事情他的弟弟就应该知道了，没有想到他们认识那么多年没有来电，他这个室友反而是喜欢上了一个好几岁的弟弟。“那你应该知道他们之间的事情吧。”  
不过川西又想，等开诚布公后，他们的父母那边该怎么解释？我虽然和你的儿子没有任何关系，但是和你的另一个儿子喜结连理吗？  
鹤房沉默些许，川西自顾地说：“我知道你知道了，昨天你亲吻祥生我都看到了，而你哥还被瞒在鼓里。”  
西洛特·拓尔摩斯通过他看到的，听到的，鹤房以及大平的表情他得出了结论，大平和景瑚在装情侣的过程中，鹤房和大平有了地下恋情，但是景瑚不知道。  
话全部被川西说了，鹤房也不能否认，但是川西一旦和他大哥坦白他最害怕的就是大平会怎么样。  
鹤房干着嗓子，对他说：“这个……请你不要告诉我大哥。”  
“我没有打小报告的习惯，你们自己决定吧。”  
川西说完了，准备回楼上去工作，走了两步又想到什么折回，双手撑在吧台上，“这周末附近有夏日烟火祭，一起去吧。”  
川西接着又说：“听翔也说你这些年都在意大利，是应该感受一下我们日本的传统了，我们三个还有sky都会一起，到时候记得穿浴衣哦。”  
说完拿着他拿着他的电脑上了楼。

夏日祭  
木全翔也早早地就去了金城碧海那边，而川西因为有工作等一会儿会来接他们，鹤房虽然不习惯穿浴衣，但是还是勉强穿了大平给他的那件黑色的浴衣，那天后面几天大平就去了东京工作，昨日才回来，他都没有机会单独和大平祥生相处。

大平祥生正在自己房间里穿浴衣，他弯下腰想要拿放在床上的腰封·却被伸过来手抽走了腰封。  
他就看着鹤房拿着他的腰封看着他，“你……”  
他吓了一跳，顺着鹤房的眼光发现自己因为刚刚的动作露出了胸口，他赶紧收紧了衣襟。  
鹤房开口说：“我来帮你系腰带。”  
他抓住大平祥生两侧的衣服，双手环住从后面将腰封绕过来，用腰带系上，细心地替他系了一个结。然后将他的衣襟的褶皱抚平。  
两个人靠的近，夏日闷热的天气升高了他们四周的空气温度，鹤房的手停留在他的衣襟，直到楼下传来车喇叭的一声。  
大平后退一步，拉开窗帘，就看到川西的那辆丰田停在楼下。  
他说：“たくみ回来了，我们走吧。”  
他重新拉上窗帘，没有回头，感觉到鹤房走过来从后面抱住他的腰，下巴搁在了他的肩膀上，但是一句话也都没有说。  
他们之前似乎没有说过多余的话，除了上床就没有其他交流，他不善于表达要说的，两个人之间也总是误会。  
“放开我吧。”大平祥生轻声地说。  
他感觉到背后的人身体一僵，慢慢松开了手，大平暗暗唾弃自己，实在是太不会说话了，每一次和鹤房相处交谈似乎都是无疾而终。  
他一把拉住鹤房的手，觉得自己有一点突兀，想要放开，却反被鹤房握住，鹤房的手掌心很热，他感受到了对方的温度，暖到不想放开手。  
鹤房拉着大平一起下了楼，就见川西手指敲着方向看通过车窗看着他们，“你们怎么这么慢？是不是在做什么事情啊？”这语气说的暧昧，大平嗔怒地看了他一眼。  
“你怎么没穿浴衣？”  
“我开车怎么穿，反正你们两个穿就叫好了，祥生你这张脸跟鹤房君站在一起根本就看不出来差了好几岁，跟校园情侣一样。”  
这句调侃的话让大平祥生还有一点不好意思，赶紧上车，“别说了，快走吧。”  
川西见两人上了车，启动了车。

“哦对了，等一会儿景瑚也会来。”  
川西说。  
鹤房和大平相互看着彼此，唯有川西嘿嘿笑了一声。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹤房伸出双手握住他的手臂，轻柔的吻落在他的脸上。

【06】  
只要一提到景瑚的名字，鹤房和大平两个人之间的氛围就会相当诡异。  
他们坐在车的两端各自看着窗外，其实又在通过玻璃窗的反射看着彼此。  
过了十几分钟，他们到的时候金城、木全还有景瑚已经到了入口处，在他们的旁边还有一个陌生的男人。见到他们来了，木全抱怨说：“你们好慢。”  
“这可不关我的事情，他们两个太慢了。”川西说。  
大平祥生摇摇头，意思是说不是自己的原因。他看到佐藤景瑚身边的陌生人有一点疑惑。“这位是？”  
“你们好啊！我是景瑚君的同事，我叫河野纯喜。”佐藤景瑚的这个同事非常自来熟还热情，很快就和他们混熟了。  
木全翔也掰着手指，罗列自己想要吃的东西：“铁板炒面、平果糖、章鱼烧、还有……”  
金城说：“我们就从这个炒面摊位开始吧。”  
“赶紧地。”两个人迫不及待地就开始了美食之旅。  
川西见到两个人愉快的背影，“我讨厌现充。”  
佐藤景瑚看着他们其他三个人问：“你们要去哪里逛？”  
“我想去捞金鱼！”川西说。  
一边的河野也有了兴趣，“我也想要捞金鱼！”  
景瑚回头问：“祥生、汐恩你们呢？”  
大平的心思本不在夏日祭上面，但是一旦到了夏日祭的现场就想起了小时候的每一年母亲都会带着他和姐姐一起逛烟火大会的记忆，他说：“好久没有来夏日祭了，我想单独逛逛。”  
大平这么说，佐藤自然不会勉强他，他转向鹤房：“那汐恩就和我们一起去捉金鱼吧。”  
鹤房用余光看了大平祥生一眼，没有说什么跟上了佐藤他们，大平祥生往着他们相反方向走去。  
他走了两步，听到背后有人叫喊了一声，他回过头去却发现是一个穿着校服的少年在喊一个穿着粉色浴衣的女生，他又有意地看了往另一边走去的鹤房他们，鹤房走在他们的最后面，只是看着前面。  
又听到几个十几岁的少年的打闹声，他才后知后觉自己站在原地看鹤房的背影已经好几分钟了。  
他无聊地逛着一个个小摊位，闻到了烤鸡肉串的香味，肚子还咕咕叫了，但是他穿着浴衣身上一个硬币也都没有带。  
越走到后面，人就稀少了一些，他还在想着什么时候会有烟火的绽放，不知不觉走出了夏日祭的范围。  
他的手腕被握住，他刚回头嘴唇上就抵上温度偏低的物体。  
是鹤房着一根苹果糖，放到了他的嘴唇边。  
鹤房说：“甜的苹果糖，你尝尝。”  
大平探出舌尖舔了一口，的确非常的甜。  
“你不是去捞金鱼么？”  
“捞金鱼只有小孩子还有那些想要证明自己还年轻的大人才会想要玩的，我可没有兴趣。”  
大平笑出口：“未成年装成熟吗？”  
“那你喜欢成熟的还是幼稚的？”  
鹤房突然问了这个问题，大平想了想，反过来问他，“你想要我什么回答？”  
“说点好听的。”鹤房示意他再吃一口苹果糖。  
大平祥生从他手里拿过苹果糖，就这样看着他，“就一根苹果糖贿赂我。”  
他并没有回答这个问题，而鹤房站在他的旁边，看着他，大平祥生因为头发有一些偏长了，用橡皮圈扎住了发尾，唯有几根发丝散落在肩颈处，浴衣比平常穿的衣服松散很多，露出了因为时常闷在工作室里不出去而偏白的脖颈。  
“咳咳咳。”鹤房摸了摸鼻子，大平注意到停下了吃糖的动作转而看他。  
鹤房伸出双手握住他的手臂，轻柔的吻落在他的脸上。

绚烂的花火点亮整座天空，熙熙攘攘的人群远离那一段距离还是听到了雀跃欢呼。  
远处传来了歌声：  
ゆっくりと沈むあの夕焼けは  
あの日见てた线香花火  
さがしてたんだ 君の姿を。

那天之后的鹤房和大平亲近了不少，今天的别墅只有他和川西两个人，川西因为工作原因熬了夜到现在还关在自己的房间里补眠，鹤房去了学校大概也快回来了。  
正在他百无聊赖地坐在电视机前的时候，接到了来自佐藤景瑚的电话，等他接听了之后才发现电话那头不是佐藤景瑚而是上次有过一面之缘的景瑚同事。  
“今天公司庆功宴，景瑚喝醉了，能送到你那边去吗？我这边还有点事。”  
作为多年的好友，大平毫不犹豫地同意了，没过半个小时河野纯喜就将醉成一摊泥的佐藤景瑚给送了过来，礼貌聊了两句后他就和河野话别，好在景瑚不是很重，他勉强将人架到了自己的房间。  
景瑚因为喝醉了的关系睡得也不是很好，时不时还露出了难受的表情，大平祥生将他安置在自己的床上后还替他洗了一把脸，既然他睡了自己的床，他就盘算着去翔也的房间躺一晚，反正这几日他都回了爱知不在这里。  
他坐在床边，低头在手机上发消息给木全翔也。  
刚刚收到木全的一个OK，他觉得肩膀一沉，不知道何时起身的佐藤景瑚突然醒了，“你醒了啊？”  
佐藤景瑚启唇：“纯喜，再来一杯！”  
还没有清醒呢。大平祥生腹诽。  
就说了一句，他听到了耳边的轻鼾声。  
睡着了。  
大平刚捂着嘴偷笑，他抬头就见不知道何时在的鹤房站在门口看着他。  
不知为何，他心里一阵心虚，他将喝醉的佐藤景瑚安置在床上用被子盖好，他慢慢起身躲避着来自门口的眼神，同一时间站在门口的鹤房也提步走了进来，他走到大平面前，大平就想着赶紧让他们产生一个兄友弟恭的好机会，外加上他就想要和鹤房去解释现在的状况，“你大哥喝醉了，我……”  
他话没有机会说完，鹤房伸出手将他推倒在了床上随后压了上去，惊慌失措之间，大平祥生的手不小心打到了一边睡着的佐藤景瑚，在喊出口之前，鹤房欺身上前捂住他的嘴，另一只手用食指抵住自己的嘴唇，  
“嘘。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “擅自收起了你的戒指。”  
> 鹤房低眉握住他的手指吻上戒指。

【07】  
鹤房的掌心很暖。  
但是他无法平静下来，身边时不时传来景瑚的呼吸声，害怕、惶恐一时间涌上了心口。  
他想要被鹤房亲吻，但是又抗拒着，他不想以‘佐藤景瑚男友’的身份再和他纠缠了。  
鹤房俯下身亲吻他的脸颊，慢慢移动到耳朵，大平只感觉到酥酥麻麻的，差一秒就沉沦。  
“不要。”  
大平喘着，吐出两个字，他能感觉到鹤房僵着身体最后还是放开了他。  
鹤房支起身体看着他，最终在他的脸颊上捏了一把，随后起身离开。  
大平祥生失落地看着鹤房离开的背影，门合上发出不响的声音，却在自己的心口发出了震天的巨响，面对鹤房的时候为什么他总是说不出口。  
他整理好自己的衣服，想要从床上爬起来，却余光瞄见应该睡着的佐藤景瑚正睁着眼睛看着他。  
“哇！”  
大平被眼前这突然发生的转折吓了一跳，身体往后一仰从床上掉了下去，背部砸在地板上，他闷哼一声。  
“我有这么吓人吗？”佐藤景瑚从床上爬起来看着他。  
能不吓人吗？  
“你和汐恩有点问题其实我早就发现了，那天我带你回家那一次就感觉你们两个人的眼神有猫腻，一个诧异一个慌张，像是做了什么心虚地事情一样，所以我并不是很意外。”  
大平祥生看着景瑚，“你不觉得这个不正常吗？”  
“为什么不正常，你们都是单身，在一起理所应当。”佐藤景瑚倒是无所谓这种事情，只是有一些意外而已，他们一个是自己血脉相连的弟弟，一个是相识了十年之久的好友，他们能在一起他自然是高兴的，但是他弟弟似乎误会了什么。  
正常吗？  
大平祥生坐在地毯上，双手抱着腿，“我们应该算没有开始过吧。”  
对于感情的事情，他从来都不太明白，鹤房身上的魅力毋庸置疑，其实早在他们初次相见的时候他就沦陷了。  
“怎么样才算开始，一个人一定要对另外一个人说我们开始恋爱吧吗？或许你们之间潜移默化地以为对方已经是另一半了。”  
景瑚的话落在大平的心里，就像夏日祭的时候他下意识地拉住了鹤房的手。“我不知道他是否喜欢我，但是我已经喜欢上他了。”  
“喜欢就喜欢吧，我大概猜到了，如果你和他这么说，他大概会回你我就知道你喜欢我。”  
听到景瑚这信誓旦旦的一句话，令他忍俊不禁，笑了出来。  
“他是不是还不知道我们假情侣。”  
大平点了头。   
“这还挺有趣的，他大概是真的喜欢你，因为鹤房教授是我的继父，所以包括我母亲会给我更大的关爱，哪怕我那时候已经很大了，有时候东西会先给我选择，汐恩他虽然也很喜欢但是从来没有和我争抢过，”景瑚讲起了以前的事情，“现在他就算误会了也想要你，这是真的喜欢，应该是更深的感情，他很爱你。”  
景瑚的话让大平更加沉默了，他索性躺了下来卷起了被子，不听、不说、不问。  
“别愁眉苦脸了，好好休息吧。”  
“那你醒了可以走了，这是我的床。”大平祥生闷闷地来了一句。  
景瑚哭笑不得：“我是工具人啊，这就扔了。”  
“你睡相差死了，我以前还被你踢下床过。”  
“国中的事情就不用拿出来说了。”……

第二天醒来，他走下楼梯的时候，川西正好端着一杯咖啡，看见他和景瑚一起下来还有一点诧异，“你们昨晚这是怎么了？”  
而鹤房则是坐在餐桌前，一声不吭地吃着手里的全麦面包，一眼都没有看他。  
“我喝醉了。”佐藤景瑚先举手招了，“感谢祥生的收留。”  
“原来如此，”川西回答。  
景瑚说要赶去上班，顺走了川西刚刚考好的面包片就匆匆走了，唯有留下他们三个人，满是沉默。  
“喂，我有话和你说。”  
川西放下咖啡杯硬是拉着大平祥生，往上走。  
等到了楼上书房，川西开口了：“昨天晚上景瑚留在你房间，他很生气。”川西指的是鹤房，大平知道。  
“我们之间其实什么关系都不是，本来就是不该发生的一夜情。”  
听他直白地说出一夜情，川西还是噎了一下。  
“你认真的？”  
“我有骗你的理由吗？他是景瑚的弟弟，所以我犹豫了。”

门外，鹤房原本只是上来拿书包，就是无意间听到两个人的对话。  
什么关系都不是。  
不该发生。  
一夜情。  
因为是景瑚的弟弟。  
鹤房自嘲地笑了一声，回了房间。

“但是……”川西知道他还有话可说。  
窗外的枝桠娑娑，漏进来的风吹开了他的刘海，大平祥生收回视线愣道：“但是我喜欢他，这个可以么？”  
听到他不确定的语气，川西回：“这个你不该问我，想做就去做了。”

但是鹤房好几天都没有回来。  
不知道是在忙学校的事情，还是在躲着他，大平觉得肯定是后者。  
直到，木全翔也打电话给他，“快把鹤房那小子带回去。”  
正疑惑着木全自顾说着：“他这家伙鸠占鹊巢很久了，非常影响我和SKY的夜生活，你赶紧把他接回去。”  
金城碧海一般都是住学校宿舍，木全翔也这个实习老师也经常去他那边住，大平祥生这就知道了事实跟他猜测的一样，鹤房根本就是躲着他，在意那天晚上的事情。  
但是他还是问川西借了车，往大学方向开去。

“鹤房教授，感谢您这一次的演讲会。辛苦了。”  
鹤房教授微然一笑，“很荣幸被铃木校长您邀请，我还要回实验室，我先走了。”  
等目送了铃木校长后，鹤房教授拿着钥匙准备去提车，忽然瞥见熟悉的身影，与此同时骤雨忽来，冲刷了整座城市。  
“汐恩？”

大平将车停在路边，车内尽是沉默，越下越大的雨滴打在车窗上，他看着雨刷器不停地在玻璃刮动，雨刷器刷走雨水，很快又被雨水覆盖。  
“你是不是不想看见我。”大平祥生开口。  
鹤房沉默，他这几天躲在SKY的宿舍里面，过得也浑浑噩噩，只知道满脑子都是大平祥生。“没有。”  
他怎么会不想看见他。  
“我和景瑚……”  
大平祥生想对鹤房说，他只是装成他大哥的伴侣，其实他们只是朋友。  
可是话还没有说完……  
“你能不能不要再在我面前提他，”鹤房顿了顿，“我不想听。”  
鹤房突然像上了小孩子脾气，大平愣了一下，失落地低着头，他将手放在手刹上，道：“我送你回去吧。”  
突然，鹤房抓住他的手，另一只手托住他的后脑虔诚般地亲吻上去，跟以前在床上带着情欲的唇齿交接不同，只是简单地触碰到他的嘴唇。  
就在大平发愣之间，他觉得手指冰冰凉，手指套上了一枚戒指，而这枚戒指就是他之前以为丢了的那枚。原来被鹤房收起来了。  
“擅自收起了你的戒指。”  
鹤房低眉握住他的手指吻上戒指。  
“再见。”  
然后放下他的手，躲避他的视线，拉开车门，冲进雨中。  
“Sion！”  
大平祥生见鹤房的背影消失在大雨之中，无法抑制住自己地趴在方向盘上，握紧了拳头。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

【08 END】  
鹤房的心情不是很好，街边的人看着他像是在看着什么奇怪的人，等到他回到家已经是三个小时之后的事情。  
一进家门他就感受到了客厅里的低气压，平常应该在沙发上看着报纸的父亲今天什么都没有做，在他一进门的瞬间脸色又沉下几分。  
他的母亲走过来小声和他说：“你做了什么，你爸这么生气？”  
他不知道啊。  
鹤房回来没多少时间也就见了他爸两面，能做什么惹他生气的事情。  
他的父亲站起身，“这些天你在哪里？”  
“在学校啊。”鹤房不以为意道。  
“你到底在做了什么？”  
“我能做什么，我都不出现在你面前了，你管我做什么？”鹤房的气也上来了。  
鹤房教授气道：“J大的车里，你在做什么？”  
鹤房一愣不知道为何他和大平被看到了吗？一时间他不怕被自己父亲怎么责难，而是怕大平会怎么样，或许他就应该抑制住自己的感情。“这么做是不被允许的。”  
鹤房几乎红着眼睛对他说道：“我喜欢他，我从很早之前就喜欢他了。”  
不清楚什么状况的鹤房夫人带着疑惑：“你们在说什么啊，汐恩有了喜欢的人不是很好吗？”  
“可那是他未来大嫂。”鹤房教授恨铁不成钢道。  
鹤房夫人被丈夫这句话惊到了，她捂嘴不可置信地看着自己的儿子，“难道是祥生？”  
“这个混小子。”  
“你要是打我就打我好了。”  
“等一下。”  
正好此时在上面视频会议结束的佐藤景瑚也顺着楼梯从二楼走下来。他刚刚已经听到了动静，“这个和汐恩无关。”  
“景瑚……你在家？”  
佐藤景瑚站到鹤房身边，对着他笑了一下，“祥生本来就是汐恩的恋人，我和祥生只是好友。”  
鹤房教授以为他是在维护鹤房所以编织的谎言，“你不必维护他。”  
“没有，”景瑚认真道，“其实只是因为被催婚怕了所以我才会找祥生来装我的男友，只不过在这个过程中祥生和汐恩在一起了，我现在有喜欢的人了，之后会邀请他来家里的。”  
在听到佐藤景瑚的话之后，鹤房一句话都无法说出口，从在少年时期第一次见到大平祥生开始到重遇大平祥生的现在，走马观花地在他的脑海里掠过。  
“要不要去找他？”景瑚看着他，语气认真，“说明白为好。”

鹤房回到川西的房子已经是两个小时后的事情，川西正在厨房用煮咖啡，另一个锅子还煮着简单的热汤，虽然左右忙活，但是还有闲暇时间哼着歌：不要笑，听我说，我爱你什么的虽然很不可信，但是我只想告诉你这件事情（GReeeeN-爱呗）。  
他听见玄关处有声音，便拿着筷子从开放厨房探出头，发现是许久没有回来的鹤房淋了一身雨，拿着伞站在门口，还不停喘着气，看样子是一路急奔回来的。  
“你们一个个都怎么回事？”  
另一个指的就是大平祥生了，不久前大平祥生也是一身湿地回来，脸上还一副失魂落魄的样子，那时他正在磨咖啡豆，就见大平往前走一步就跌倒在了地板上，川西赶紧放下手里的机器小步跑过去将大平扶了起来，“祥生？”  
大平蜷缩着自己的身体，翕动着自己的嘴唇，最后只是说了自己胃疼的一句话。  
川西一边抱怨着他怎么不好好照顾自己让自己淋雨，又心疼地将他扶了起来带他去了卧室，也就是成了他现在煮汤的场景。  
“大平祥生在哪里？”  
川西不知道他们发生了什么事情，就当以为是小情侣闹别扭，“他怎么回事你不应该清楚吗？难道是你把他气地胃痛发作了？”  
鹤房一听，有一点紧张说：“他胃痛？”  
“他不是去找你跟你告白的吗?”川西动了动眉毛，“莫不是你们的频道又不在一起？”  
听到川西的话，鹤房将伞扔在一边心急火燎地要往上走。

伞别乱扔。  
这个汤你给我带上去，喂。

川西说什么话，鹤房也没有去管用最快的速度上了楼，却在握住他的房间门把的时候犹豫了。  
他和大平祥生到底算什么，从他们第一次深入接触的时候他就已经知道他们没有可能，有始无终，但是他还是做了，终究是因为他喜欢大平祥生而已。  
现在知道是误会，他也就更不可能退缩了。

大平祥生是侧躺着的，留了一个背影已经给他，大平似乎以为是川西，还轻声说了一句：“たくみ吗？我现在没有胃口。”  
过了一会儿他又说：“胃好疼，连带着心也有一点疼。”  
他走过去，雨水顺着头发滴下，地板上留下湿痕。  
他原本只是站在床边，却不想发梢的水珠落下，滴落在大平祥生的脸颊上。  
大平动了动眼皮，慢慢睁了开来。他似乎没有意料到会一睁眼就看到鹤房，但也没有多大的反应。  
“你胃还疼吗？”鹤房率先开口。  
大平祥生安静地眨眨眼睛，回应说：“习惯了，等一会儿就不疼了。不过你，淋了雨小心感冒。”  
两个人沉默地看着对方，直到大平将视线移开，鹤房才说话：“我想让你看着我。从那一次你在佛罗伦萨救我的时候，我就想，你能一直看着我就好了。”  
大平祥生听到他的话勉强支起身体，这样盯着鹤房看：“原来如此。怪不得，我以为我们初次的见面你会说那句话。”  
“还真的跟你哥说的那样。”  
鹤房有一点赌气说：“你又提他。”  
“这次我提了，你还要走吗？”  
鹤房也不管身上是否湿着，弯下腰抱住了大平祥生，“我们之间的事情，又与他无关，以后少提。”  
“以后？”大平祥生的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，小声回应。  
鹤房嗯了一声，又放开大平祥生，亲吻在了他的嘴角，大平祥生稍微移动了头让吻嘴角成了两唇相触的亲吻，原本浇落在脸上代表失落心情的雨珠在亲吻上变得暧昧甜蜜。  
鹤房托住对方的脑袋加深这个本应该就有的亲吻。

“你为什么要跟着我？”  
大平祥生走在路上，就见刚才被他救了的少年一直跟着他，他停下脚步，少年也跟着停下脚步。  
“下雨了。”  
少年说。  
“我知道下雨啊，所以你赶紧回家吧，小孩子要照顾自己。”  
少年看着他：“我不是小孩了，我已经十三岁了。还有，你没有伞不会感冒吗？”  
大平嘿嘿笑一声，“我是成年人了，才不会因为这些毛毛雨被打倒，你赶紧回家吧。”  
大平刚走两步，少年又大声叫住他：“还能不能再……把伞还给你。”  
“不需要了，”大平祥生没有回头地挥挥手，“我明天就回日本了。有缘就会再见面了。”  
佛罗伦萨的细雨淅淅沥沥，一直都没有停过。

等到吻结束后，鹤房的额头和大平祥生的额头相触碰，见到因为刚刚的吻而将自己头发上的雨水甩到了对方的脸上，而感到有一点抱歉。  
“没有关系。”  
大平祥生顿了顿，“雨已经停了。”

窗外的绿枝被雨水冲刷再度光亮，若隐若现间架起一座虹色的桥梁，连接了鹤房汐恩和大平祥生的未来。

END.


End file.
